winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Katy
Katy (Nessa and '''Spika '''in some versions), is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Katy is a fair-skinned girl with chest-length, light brown wavy hair. Her eyes are dark brown. Katy wears a pink midriff tank top and a knee-length pink skirt. She has her hair down with two small pigtails, and also wears a blue scarf. |-|Dance= At the dance, Katy wore a pink tank top with two very thin shoulder straps, along with a knee-length matching pink skirt that was worn underneath her top. She has on dark magenta gloves stopping just before her elbows. Her hair is pulled back and straightened with a small flip along the edges, along with having two very thin loops of hair on top of her head, resembling mouse ears. Her shoes are high heel sandals the same color as her dress. IMG 2928.JPG IMG 3154.PNG|From top left, the second. |-|Explorer= She wears light blue long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a lavender short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. Winx_Club_ep104_-_katy_explorer_full_body.png |-|Gymnastic= Katy wears a long light blue short sleeve shirt with a yellow circle on the front and pink shorts. She also has on a long pink fingerless glove on her right hand. Winx club 319 gymnastic class 6.png|On the right. |-|Winx= Katy wears a torn, fur-like yellow-beige top with a point on the bottom and a torn, fur-like yellow-beige skirt that has squares on the ends and has a white and yellow cat tail. Her shoes are gold and yellow boot-like shoes with open-toes and are torn. She also wears a blue choker with a gold bell and dark blue tear-fur bracelets with cat ears on her head. Her wings are navy blue with white outlines at the edge of it. Katy.png Personality Katy is humorous. She is not fond of mice as evidenced by Wizgiz scaring her with his mouse. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen in Professor Wizgiz class. She applauded for his display of magic. When Wizgiz shared with each student a mirror, Katy seemed happy and concentrated on the class. She was later seen at the dance. In "The Black-Mud Swamp," she was laughing at Palladium's distress. Later during the outdoor exercise she is seen talking some other fairies. In "Date With Disaster," she and her classmates were in Wizgiz's class, morphing their heads into pumpkins. With Wizgiz's guidance all her classmates were able to revert back to themselves, except for her. She begs her professor to help her and Wizgiz does so by scaring her with his mouse. In "Miss Magix", she is one of the few fairies who had yet to finish her simulator test in Palladium's class. She was extremely nervous about it. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," she is seen watching Bloom perform a training exercise. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. In "The Fall of Magix," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Siege," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In " The Witches' Downfall," she fights alongside the students and teachers of the magic schools when the Trix began their incursion with the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 3= In "At the Last Moment," Katy is seen in the rhythmic gymnastics class among other fairies, and laughs at Stella's clumsiness with her ribbon. |-|Season 5= In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. In "The End of Tritannus," she is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. Comics #2: The Secrets of Alfea She makes a few cameos at Alfea. But in the issue, she is shown with blonde hair, and a blue and red work out style outfit. Magical Abilities As the Fairy of Animals, Katy has animal-based powers. She is capable of healing sick animals and can speak to them. Because her magic comes from animals, she can bond with them more quickly. Katy may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Her names has Greek origin, is a variant of "Catherine", "Katherine" and "Katie", and means "pure". **Her name could be pronounced as Cat-y. *On the Winx Club website, you could dress up your avatar with Katy's fairy outfit, however it is called "Cat Halloween Costume". *Katy is the first known Fairy of Animals in the series, the second being Roxy. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Category:Games Category:Comics Category:Allies